The Holly Green
by D. M. Evans
Summary: Angel, Buffy, all the Scoobies and the Fang Gang try to have a nice normal holiday (a Box of crayon story)
1. Seeing Santa

THE HOLLY GREEN - Color Pine Green

A Box of Crayons Story

By D. M. Evans

Disclaimer - Not mine with the exception of Sorcha and she earns me no cash. All else belong to Mr. Whedon and thanks for letting us play

Rating - PG-13

Time Line - 3 years post AtS S5

Pairings - Buff/Angel, Spike/Cordy, Connor/Faith

Feedback - yes please, I'll send you virtual chocolate. 

Summary - All Angel wants is a nice normal Christmas with his family, especially with his granddaughter, Sorcha.

Author's Note - This was written for Kristi as part of her holiday wish list. She was looking for some B/A fic. Thanks to SJ and Chris for the beta and suggestions

And if you want to see the rest of the Box of Crayons series head here http:www.geekgirlz-r.us/dana/danalist.html#crayons

CHAPTER ONE

Angel twisted, bumping into Buffy as he tried to avoid a weary, irritated-looking woman heading his way with an armload of bags. "Tell me again why we're here." He shifted Sorcha on his hip. His granddaughter was busy untying the bow on her red velvet dress.

"Because you wanted to bring your grandchild to see Santa," Buffy said, her voice hiding a hint of exhaustion. Angel knew he was in over his head when Buffy had lost patience with her beloved mall.

"Santa!" Sorcha's blue eyes gleamed, her strong fingers reaching for his thick hair.

"Soon, sweetie." Angel bounced her a little, easing her away from his hair.

"I can't believe your son skated on this," Buffy grumbled, dodging a passel of teenaged boys with their baggie pants half off their butts.

"He wanted us to have some alone time, since you've been in England for the last two months," Angel replied. "And didn't he already take Sorcha to see Santa?"

"Sorcha has seen Santa in practically every mall L.A. has to offer." Buffy smiled wearily. "Connor and Faith took her, Giles and Wes, Willow and Xander, Lorne and Gunn, Cordy and Spike, need I go on?"

Angel rolled his eyes, realizing he must have gone insane to want to come here. "I see your point. Does Sorcha remember Santa from last year... or should I say Father Christmas."

"She loves both, not the least bit shy. Connor said she's been quite happy to sit on Santa's lap, aren't you, princess?" Buffy leaned over and retied Sorcha's bow.

"I think I'm as excited to see Santa as she is." Angel grinned goofily. He couldn't admit that to just anyone but he knew it had to be obvious.

Buffy patted his backside slyly. "I've noticed.

"Santa!" Sorcha shrilled, reaching out towards the line as she bounced on Angel's hip trying to propel herself out his arms to get to the mall Santa.

Angel tightened his grip, looking at the huge line. His face fell. "We'll be here until dawn."

"No, it'll only seem like that," Buffy groaned as they stood on line.

The woman in front of them had twin boys who were busy tormenting each other and running around cutting in and out of the line, coming dangerously close to tripping other patrons. They pulled on the decorations and other children. If Sorcha acted like that, Buffy would be mortified.

Angel put down the squirming Sorcha but kept hold of one of her hands while Buffy caught the other. Sorcha contented herself with swinging between her kin until the twins started making faces at her. Buffy tried the glare of death on them but it didn't work. Sorcha was beginning to take offense at the twins' taunts.

"Aunt Buffy, lemme go," Sorcha implored, tugging hard.

"You need to be a good girl, Sorcha, or else Santa won't talk to you," Buffy said, seeing the wicked gleam in Sorcha's eyes as the girl leveled her gaze on the horrendous twins. At the mention of getting Santa Snubbed, the devil drained out of Sorcha and worry replaced him. Buffy wished that she could scare the twins that easily. They had moved on to harassing a smaller boy behind Buffy and Angel. Sorcha kept twisting, trying to get free. Buffy was half tempted to let her go but her niece had her dad's innate demonic strength; of course they were calling it Slayer strength since Sorcha was a girl.

"Be nice," Sorcha told the boys, who stuck their tongues out at her. Sorcha pulled harder to get loose.

Buffy tapped the twins' mother's shoulder and the way the woman moved, tossing her hair, giving her a cold appraisal reminded Buffy of Cordelia back in Sunnydale.

"Yes?" The lady looked at Buffy as if she smelled a fart.

"I don't mean to be rude but your sons are tormenting everyone. Do you think you could get them to stand in line and wait like the rest of the kids," Buffy said, knowing how embarrassed she'd be if someone had to tell her such a thing about Sorcha.

The woman gave her a look that Cordy of '97 would have been proud of. "I don't like to stifle their creativity. It's not good for them psychologically," the woman said.

"Guess that's a no then," Buffy said sourly and got the look again before the woman turned her back.

Angel pointed to another woman who was trying to make her squalling daughter stop crying all over Santa. "At least we don't have that to look forward to."

"Tell me about it. And Sorcha's had a few pictures with Santa already so it's up to you if you want to shell out another twenty bucks for more," Buffy said, letting Sorcha's hand go now that the twins were off picking on someone else.

"Pass." Angel also dropped his grandchild's hand and Sorcha went to the boy behind them. "Cute kid," he said to the harried-looking mother.

She stroked her son's long dark curls. "Thanks. Your daughter's adorable."

"She's my niece, but thanks. Say hi, Sorcha," Buffy said, trying to force a little Christmas cheer into her voice.

"Hi," she said, trying to get the shy boy's attention.

"Colin, say hi," the boy's mother said and the boy mumbled something that might have been hello.

It was all Sorcha needed. She took his hand and started yammering about things that probably only made sense to another three year old.

The mother leaned closer to Buffy and whispered conspiratorially, "Thanks for trying to get those boys under control. I'd die if Colin acted like that."

"Tell me about it," Buffy said, tossing a furious look at the 'I won't stifle' mom.

"Whoa, hey now," Angel said, reaching for Sorcha. There was a look of panic in his eye.

Buffy whirled and saw her niece had Colin in a tight embrace, kissing him. "Sorcha!"

"He's my friend," Sorcha proclaimed loudly as Buffy hauled her over.

"Sorry," she told Colin's mom.

"No problem." The woman laughed, as her son covered his face.

"I thought I wouldn't have to worry about that kind of thing for another ten years," Angel said softly, looking torn between amused and terrified.

"Ten?" Buffy's eyes widened. She couldn't comprehend that one day SOrcha would have a boyfriend. "Try twenty. She's not dating until she's through college."

Angel laughed. "Oh, if Joyce could hear you now."

Buffy wagged her head. " I know. How did I turn into my own mother? It's like a nightmare."

"Tell me about it. I am so like my own father in so many ways it scares me." Angel's eyes dimmed. "It makes me sad."

"Well, if you know what parts make you sad, you can change them," Buffy reasoned and he smiled at her as yet another screaming brat was plopped on Santa's lap.

One of the twins raced over and untied Sorcha's bow and ran off even as she swatted at him. Buffy slapped her hand.

"We don't hit, Sorcha."

She looked up at her aunt holding out her slapped hand as if to say, 'you just hit me.' The twins descended on Sorcha and Colin again. Angel squatted down, catching them both. Buffy saw his face flash into vampire mode and smooth out again just as rapidly.

"Stop it," he said. The twins screamed and glued themselves to their mother's legs. Angel stood up, glancing over a Buffy. Their mother frosted everyone around with her gaze, trying to find who stifled her children. "Remind me the next time I decide to go to the mall on a holiday to fall on a stake instead. It'll be more fun," Angel hissed.

Buffy giggled. "Hey, it was your idea to come, Angel."

"Don't remind me. I see why Connor was so hyped about me having alone time with Sorcha. It wasn't about me. The mall scared him." Angel sighed.

"The mall scares everyone and you know how Connor is with crowds," Buffy said seriously. Ever since his mental collapse and slow recovery, Connor hated crowds.

"Is it too late to develop a neurosis about crowds?" Angel shuffled along as they got that much closer to her goal.

Buffy hugged him. "Way too late." She kissed his cheek then retied Sorcha's bow yet again.

"I'm not so sure. Maybe it's one of those things that can develop when you're older." He grinned.

She pinched his side playfully. "Older maybe. Ancient, no."

He pouted. "I'm not ancient."

"I'm betting you're way older than Santa Claus." Buffy's eyes danced.

"Not true." Angel waved a hand at the store Santa. "Well, I am older than this version and his reindeer but I had Father Christmas...but he was dressed in a long green fur-lined robe with a horse-drawn sleigh and had slaves instead of elves."

Buffy wrinkled her nose. "I like this version better. Oh, look, we're almost there, Sorcha. It's the twins' turn. I bet Santa really appreciates their 'creativity.'

One of the twins went towards Santa, bursting into tears. He grabbed a handful of candy canes from the basket and took off running. His mother corralled him and tried to get the other twin to sit on Santa's lap. That twin grabbed his crotch and said loudly. "I have to pee! Now!"

Buffy couldn't help grinning as the 'perfect' mom and her creative offspring left without getting to see Santa. Buffy let Angel guide Sorcha to Santa. The vampire was grinning like a fool as Buffy linked arms with him.

"And what do you want for Christmas, little girl?" Santa asked, giving Sorcha's back a pat. He sounded as tired as Buffy felt.

Sorcha held up a hand and started sticking up fingers to count off her wishes. "A sword, stakes, holy water and a kitty!"

Buffy's jaw dropped and Angel's hand convulsed on her waist. He looked down at Buffy as Santa sat there, too stunned to know what to say. Buffy swooped Sorcha off Santa's lap, telling her to thank him while an elf shoved a candy cane into Sorcha's greedy little hand. Angel was already heading away from the line and Buffy could see he was laughing. She swatted his shoulder.

"It's not funny. I can't believe no one told us that's what Sorcha was asking Santa for," Buffy groaned.

"Spike probably put her up to it," Angel chuckled.

"I'll kill him." Buffy pictured many inventive ways of killing a vampire with holiday accouterments.

"Santa will bring kitty?" Sorcha's lips trembled, sensing her adults' displeasure but not understanding it.

"We'll see, baby." Buffy kissed her head.

Angel mouthed 'a cat?' at her in horror. Buffy tried to picture the vampire with a pet and started laughing herself.

"Can we go home now?" Angel asked.

"Please."

Sorcha raced into Angel's house screaming "Daddy!" gleefully as she brandished her sticky candy cane. Angel and Buffy dragged in after her.

"Is it my imagination or is it easier killing demons than running after a three year old?" he asked as he sank onto the couch. The living room, normally neat and orderly, had been turned into a mine field of holiday decorations, crayons, Tweenies and other toys.

Buffy sat on his lap. "It's not your imagination." She draped her arms around his neck. "So, Santa, I've been a very good girl this year."

"Really?" Angel's eyes gleamed as his fingers brushed her backside. "I was hoping you might have been naughty."

"That can be arranged." Buffy kissed him.

"Ewww, Aunt Buffy!" Sorcha shrilled, running back into the living room.

"Yeah, ewww," Faith said, following Sorcha in. The dark-haired Slayer was half-glued to Connor's side.

Buffy rested her face against Angel's neck. "If I wish really hard, will they go back into the other room?"

"Doubtful." Angel squeezed her.

"And you, little one, don't get to say ewww." Buffy wormed free of Angel's embrace to pick up her niece. "We all saw you kissing Colin."

Sorcha giggled and tried to kick free of Buffy's grasp. The Slayer set her down.

"Who's Colin?" Connor asked, his arm wrapped loosely around Faith's waist. His hair stuck up at odd angels and his shirt was on inside out. "You got back awful fast."

"A little boy in line to see Santa that Sorcha grabbed and kissed," Buffy said, trying to ignore Faith's amusement at the idea.

"Ah, I see we've inherited some of your granddaddy's...lusty tendencies," Connor said, ruffling his daughter's light brown curls.

Angel's mouth gaped. "Are you actually trying to blame me for this? You, who's standing there with your clothes thrown on inside out."

"Of course. There's only me and Dawn, two innocent young people, and you, a vampire. Hmmm, let me think, who might it be." Connor pulled off his shirt and reversed it but not before flashing sucker bites on his chest and belly and scratch marks down his back.

Angel got up off the couch. "You'd better keep thinking, boy. I'm about ready to kick your butt for making me go to the mall."

Connor laughed, eyeing his father in disbelief. "Made you? I couldn't have kept you here if I nailed you to the wall."

"I think he has a point," Buffy said, linking arms with Angel. She noticed Faith had put up a Christmas stocking on the mantle. Who knew the other Slayer was so into the holiday but she was responsible for most of the decorating.

"Still...I had to scare a pair of brats and do you know what Sorcha asked Santa for?" Angel asked ruefully.

"Weapons and a kitty," Faith said, her eyes gleaming with mirth.

"Kitty?" Sorcha asked brightly.

"Sweetie, Uncle Spike is in the library with Uncle Roo. He's supposed to be helping but I know he's actually asleep. Why don't you go play with him," Connor said, squatting down to be eye to eye with his daughter.

Her eyes gleamed and she took off for the library. They heard a happy squeal, the sounds of someone getting the wind knocked out of him and a 'bloody hell!'

"That explains where she came up with that phrase at the food court when we wouldn't let her have a big cookie," Angel said.

"That's not the only bad word Sorcha knows, right, Ms. Boobies?" Buffy leveled that at Faith, having not forgiven her the 'B is for Boobies' that Sorcha had contributed to her class' alphabet sound-off.

The dark-haired Slayer shrugged, making her breasts bounce. "Jealous?"

"I have a good self-image," Buffy informed her.

"So, I guess you need to go kitty shopping, Dad." Connor grinned, ignoring the glaring women.

Angel wisely did the same. "Me?"

"The thing will be living here. We can't take a cat back to London with us," Connor said, flopping on the couch, putting a Christmas stars and bells pillow under his head. The garish pillow did nothing to hide the bed-head he had going on.

Angel sobered. He was so enjoying having his family around that he had forgotten it was only temporarily. "Maybe we can tell her Santa forgot the kitty?"

"You'd let a poor kitty face the pound's usual handling of things rather than make your granddaughter happy?" Connor asked, stretching until his joints popped.

"Who taught you to manipulate and lay on guilt?" Angel grimaced.

"Inborn trait." Connor grinned.

"Fine. But a full grown cat." Angel stabbed a finger at him. "I don't want a wee little kitten running around, clawing stuff up."

Connor shrugged. "Whatever. Have Buffy help you."

"And what will you be doing?" Angel asked.

"Same thing he was when you were at the mall." Faith patted Connor's butt as she yanked him off the couch.

Angel rolled his eyes. "Don't break my son before the holidays, Faith."

"He's pretty unbreakable. I know because we...."

"Don't even say it," Buffy warned. "I'll go with Angel to the humane society."

"Are you sure you don't want to hear about it, Buffy? I bet you could use a few new moves?" Faith grinned wickedly.

"I don't think Angel's that limber," Connor said with all seriousness.

"You can quit mortifying us. We said you didn't have to go to the pound," Angel said sourly.

Faith laughed. "Come on, Connor, while you're still wearing that mistletoe."

"I don't see any mistletoe," Buffy blurted out.

"He's not wearing it where you can see." Faith's grin was absolutely predatory and Buffy turned ruby.

"T.M.I.!" the blonde Slayer cried.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Angel muttered as Faith hauled Connor off.

Buffy put her arms around him. "Keep it in mind for later."

Angel's eyes gleamed. "I will." Angel kissed her then let reality sink in. "I can't believe I'm getting a cat."

"It'll do you good." Buffy rested her head on his shoulder.

"You'll be in London and I'll be stuck with a damn cat," he grumbled.

Buffy just laughed.


	2. The Shelter

CHAPTER TWO

"Did you have any idea there were this many animals looking for homes?" Buffy said softly as they perused the cat shelter. There were three whole rooms filled with cages.

"Demons tend to think of them more as snacks than things they want around the house," Angel whispered back.

"That is so gross and yeah, I know. I saw Spike playing kitten poker." She shuddered.

"Really? That is low." Angel shook his head. He couldn't' abide the stupid game. Poked was meant to be more serious. "I'm surprised he hasn't sworn you to silence."

"Can we go in there?" Buffy asked a passing worker, pointing to a glass-walled room filled with cat trees, toys and cats.

The woman smiled, shoving her dishwater blond hair back. "By all means. Feel free to interact with the cats. If you find one you like, just come get him and I'll tell you all about him or her. I'm Margi by the way."

"Thanks, Margi. Come on, Angel." Buffy propelled the reluctant vampire into the room.

Angel stood next to one of the trees, trying not to make eye contact with any of the furry creatures. He waved Buffy on. "You pick. I'm sure you'll do a better job of it than me."

"I've never actually had a real pet either," Buffy said, looking at a big orange cat. She sounded far more excited by the prospect than Angel, who was envisioning the loss of antiques. She scooped the orange feline up and he was utterly unappreciative. She let him go. " Not friendly."

Buffy tried to engage a few other cats but none of them stood out to her. She was about to suggest going and looking in all the cages when Angel made a strange noise.

"Buffy, something's got me."

She turned around and saw ears poking over the vampire's broad shoulders. She smiled. "Stand still." She came over to him as the cat climbed Angel like a tree. The feline sat on his shoulder, gave his hair a sniff then yowled loudly in his ear. Angel flinched and Buffy plucked the cat off his shoulder. It purred at her. "I think it likes you. It's adorable."

Angel made a face looking at the thing. It was all willowy legs, thin body, a little egg of a head with high, hollow cheeks, enormous bat ears and huge blue-green eyes. "Are you sure that thing's even a cat? It attacked me. It might be a demon."

Buffy pressed her cheek to its back. "It's sweet."

"It doesn't look like a cat." Angel gestured at the cat's short smoky coat that curled in washboard waves.

"It looks like Connor," Buffy proclaimed as the cat settled into her arms.

Angel looked deeply hurt. "It does not."

"Sure it does, all skin and bones and big eyes." She scratched the cat under its chin and it purred louder. "I like it. Is it a girl or a boy?"

He gave her a look that suggested she had lost her mind. "What makes you think I'd know?"

"Hold her. I'll go get Margi."

Buffy put the cat in his arms and he set it free as soon as Buffy was out the door. The cat sauntered away from him, switching its snaky little tail. The cat cupped a ball and winged it Angel. He stared in amazement. The cat looked at him expectantly and when he didn't kick the ball back, it got another ball and tossed it, too. It repeated it a third time, hitting Angel square in the leg with a ball.

"Buffy, the cat's throwing things at me," he said as she returned with Margi.

"Cornish Rex's have hand-like paws," Margi said proudly. "She wants you to play with her."

"What's her name?" Buffy asked. "We really like her."

"Oh she's a sweetie." Margi scooped the Rex up. "This is Steren Star of Winter. She just came to us, tragic circumstances. Her mom was a breeder. Steren's just a year old, hasn't been bred yet. Anyhow, her mom and her twin were killed a few weeks ago. The police still aren't sure what happened. The Imperiale's, the sisters' family didn't want anything to do with the cat business and sold off the breeders but Steren was a pet. She ended up here."

"But we can adopt her right?" Buffy asked excitedly much to Angel's consternation. He wasn't sure he wanted anything to do with a cat that thought he was a tree to bounce toys off of.

Margi looked at them as if taking stock to ensure they'd be good parents. "Yes, but you have to take her companion, too."

"Two skinny little cats?" Angel asked.

Margi gave him the hairy eye, handing Buffy Steren. "Actually the other Imperiale sister bred Norwegian Forest Cats. Let me go get Steren's best friend. She's in the back being groomed."

"Are you sure you want this cat?" Angel asked once Margi was gone. "It's goofy looking."

Buffy pouted. She liked the unusual looking feline. "Still say it looks like your son."

Angel's lips thinned.

"Feel her, Angel." Buffy stroked Steren. "She's so soft and warm."

"It looks like someone gave her a perm." Angel petted Steren's fur. "She is soft though."

Margi returned with a cat as big as Steren was elfin. Angel's eyes bugged looking at the massive feline with its long fur, sticking out in tufts between its toes and a mane around its thick neck. Margi stroked the blue smoke and cream coat. "This is Sunniva Sun's Gift. She's the same age as Steren more or less and they've been together all their lives. Unfortunately, here in southern California, Sunniva won't get her full coat." She plopped Sunniva in Angel's arms.

"She's nothing but fur," he said, trying to find the cat through all the hair.

Margi nodded. "She has two coats, the long top coat and the under coat. This breed is so old the Vikings used to have them on their ships. Isn't she gorgeous? They both have papers but we had to spay them so their papers won't do much good. It's a shame that the Imperiale's family didn't have more patience. They could have sold both of them for a nice price and sadly we aren't permitted to sell them outright like that. It would have been a good Christmas present for the shelter."

"She seems so friendly, too," Buffy said running a hand over the cat. Steren took advantage of Sunniva's distraction and gave a mighty leap, landing on Angel's shoulder. She climbed up onto his head. The vampire's eyes went wide.

"Aww, Steren likes you. Both of them are sweet hearts and too smart by half," Margi said. "And if you're worried about the long hair, Forest cats aren't like other long haired breeds. They don't require daily grooming. They're meant to be out in the woods but in the spring when they shed they could use a little brushing."

"Shed," Angel said in a little voice as Steren started kneading his hair. He tried to get the cat off gently.

Buffy stepped on his foot. "We'd love them. We're looking for a Christmas gift for my niece. Mostly Angel and I will be taking care of them, of course. Sorcha's three if that makes a difference."

"Why don't we let the cats play while we do the paperwork," Margi said, rescuing Angel from Steren.

Angel let Buffy answer all the questions Margi had, looking at the clock. Surely it couldn't take much longer. They had waited until sundown for him and it had to be close to closing but Margi seemed in no hurry to get through with the paperwork. "I swear I filled out less paperwork when my son was born," Angel muttered and got elbowed. Finally they were on their way two cats in hand. "Remind me why I have cats."

"You wanted to make your granddaughter smile," Buffy said as they loaded the cats into the car. "Be thankful Spike and Cordy are willing to put them up until Christmas day."

"Spike's going to laugh at that skinny cat, you know that right?" Angel sighed.

"So long as he doesn't eat it, I'll be happy."

"He won't. Cordy would never kiss him again if he did," Angel said. "Trust me on that."

"Who could blame her?"

Angel decided to stay mute about all the cats, dogs and rats he and Spike had fed off of when the soul had originally kicked them in the butt, granted nearly a century apart but the results were mostly the same. He headed for Spike's, dreading whatever Spike might have to say on the matter.


	3. Christmas Eve

CHAPTER THREE

"You're seriously going to light that thing?" Spike eyed the log as Willow carved a sun into its pine body.

"It's the Yule log," she replied, not looking up from her silver knife.

"Nothing like a roaring fire when it's hot outside," Cordy said, lounging back against Spike. She wore a deep green velvet dress, looking as perfectly coifed as ever, ready for the Watchers holiday party they were all about to head off to.

"I like a nice fire for the holidays," Giles said, pouring pre-party eggnog for everyone. "Of course, back home, a fire was appropriate for the season."

"Yeah, I still miss Christmas in Boston," Faith said, leaning her head on Connor's shoulder. She looked dashing in red, a perfect compliment to Connor's green.

"The holidays might have had more ambiance if we had traveled to London rather than have you come here," Angel said, looking for a place to hide the Santa's hat Buffy kept putting on his head. He had no intention of going to the Watchers' holiday party with a silly hat.

"Maybe if we sang carols," Faith suggested. "I can start. This is one of my favorites. _Silent night, holy night. All is calm, all is bright._"

Buffy and Cordy joined in until all three women made a communal face. "We're really bad," Cordy said.

"How about you, Watcher. You sing," Spike said.

"All right." Giles set aside his eggnog. "_It came upon the midnight clear, that glorious song of old._"

Giles did a much better job of singing. Buffy put her hands around Angel. "Why don't you sing us an Irish carol?"

"You don't want that," Spike warned, shuddering.

"For once, he's right," Angel said.

"Oh come on, be a sport," Xander said obviously relishing the idea of Angel making a fool of himself.

"Yeah, Dad." Connor hugged Sorcha. "Tell grand dad how much you want to hear him sing."

"Sing!" Sorcha ordered.

Angel glared at Connor. "Okay but don't say you weren't warned. _The holly green, the ivy green The prettiest picture you've ever seen is Christmas in Killarney with all of the folks at home."_

Buffy put her hands over his mouth. "That's plenty."

"You sing for Lorne don't you? How much do you hate the poor man?" Xander laughed.

"I warned you," Angel said then changed the topic. "Willow, is the fire almost ready?"

"Fire!" Sorcha demanded, bouncing on her father's lap. She had insisted on her plaid nightie even though it was a bit warm for it in L.A.

Connor tapped her chin. "What's that word we say if we want Santa to visit?"

Sorcha rolled her blue eyes at him, huffing . "Please."

Willow laughed, grinning up at the child. "We're almost ready, sweetie."

"She's as excited about fire as she is about weapons. Is anyone else afraid?" Buffy asked, raising her hand. Several others went up. Buffy wondered how much trouble her niece would be in years to come. "Angel, where's your hat?"

"Waiting for a passing accident to happen to it," he grumbled.

"If the rest of us have to dress like idiots, you aren't escaping, Dead Boy," Xander said, ticking a finger off the belled, fuzzy ball on the end of his hat.

"I'm not taking fashion advice from a man who does something called the 'Snoopy dance'," Angel said, as Buffy dug the hat out of the couch cushions.

Buffy crammed the hat down on Angel's head. "No bashing on the Snoopy dance. Xander doing the Snoopy dance is a long-standing tradition."

"So, his dementia is far-reaching. I don't see how that equates me wearing a Santa hat," Angel grumbled, batting her hands away.

"Do you want a little...?" Spike made a poking action with his fist. "Because if you do, you have to wear the hat." He pointed to the one on his head.

Angel sighed and rearranged the hat.

"Now, that's settled, I think it's bed time for a certain little girl," Buffy said.

Sorcha gripped Connor's waist, shaking her head. "Fire, first."

"I think we can let her see the Yule fire go up," Connor said, gesturing to the fireplace Willow sat beside. "Besides, I think she needs to leave a little something for Santa yet."

"That's right," Buffy said, holding a hand out to Sorcha. "Come on, I'll help you get Santa some cookies."

"I know he really likes thumbprints," Connor said as Sorcha slithered off his lap.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "We'll see what we can do." She took Sorcha into the kitchen.

Cordy leaned over to Angel. "So we're going to bring all the gifts over tonight after the Watcher party?"

Angel nodded. "That's the plan."

"I can't believe I'm going to be seen at a Watcher party," Spike moaned, smoothing out his viler and black holiday shirt that Cordy had selected and 'highly suggested' he wear. "I used to have a reputation."

"And now you have us," Cordy reminded him archedly.

"Not the same thing," he grumbled, realized his faux pas and quickly added. "It's much better this way."

"Good save," Giles smirked, the quaffed some of the alcohol-rich egg nog.

"I'll just be glad to get the you-know-what's out of our house," Spike said, casting a glance at the kitchen knowing how well Sorcha could hear. "The scrawny one gives me the creeps. Leave it to Peaches to get a defective furball."

Angel eyed him grimly. "Don't blame me. Buffy picked them out."

"I think she's sophisticated," Cordy said. "You can see how expensive they are."

"Good old Cordelia, still wooed by designer labels," Xander said and she tossed a pillow at him.

"I can't wait to see them," Faith said. "Sorcha's going to be so excited."

"I hope," Angel said uneasily. "I've never really had a you-know-what around...not since I was last mortal."

"I'm fairly sure they haven't changed much, Dad, except now they appear to require a lot of toys" Connor said, a happy gleam in his blue eyes. "I had a pet demon when I was her age."

"Which is its own flavor of creepy." Faith kissed his pouty lips.

"Okay, the log is ready." Willow said, setting it in the fire place. She got up and lit the red candles she had on the altar by the Christmas tree. Three pillar candles pushed up from the heaps of evergreens, bay, holly, ivy, and rosemary on the Solstice altar.

"We've got Santa's cookies," Buffy announced as she came back with a plateful of cookies, heavy on the peanut butter Hershey kiss thumbprints.

"An' nog," Sorcha said, carrying a glass of egg nog solemnly, both hands wrapped tight around the glass.

Connor got up, "Put it here on the mantle, Sorcha." He reached for a thumbprint on the platter as Buffy set it down and his daughter slapped him.

"Those are Santa's," she told him sternly.

He rubbed his slapped hand. "I think Santa will be very full after all those cookies."

"Santa's," she argued, leveling her blue eyes at him.

"We're going to start the Yule fire, sweetie," Willow said and Sorcha clapped her hands. Willow pointed at the long. _"Incendi_." The log ignited, yellow-red flames reaching up. "I light this fire in your honor, Mother Goddess."

Sorcha 'ooo'ed' as the flames rose, her eyes watching them dance. Connor scooped her up as the doorbell rang. Giles let in Rosemary, one of the fifteen year old Slayers, Sorcha's usual babysitter while they were in L.A.

"Hi, looks like everyone's in the party mood," Rosemary said, brushing her frizzy blonde hair back. "One of these days I'll be old enough to get invited." She leveled that look at Giles.

"It'll come faster than you know. We'll just be next door if you need us," Giles said, getting up.

"I'm sure we'll be fine, won't we, Sorcha?" Rosemary said and the girl giggled, holding out her hands to her sitter.

Connor turned her over. "Good night kiss?"

Sorcha captured his face and kissed his cheek then insisted on a kiss for everyone else and reassurances that Santa was indeed coming but only if she were a good girl and went to sleep.

Angel gestured at the cookies and nog on the mantle once Sorcha was upstairs with Rosemary. "Isn't it supposed to be milk?"

Connor picked up the nog. "I hate milk." He drank the egg nog.

"What do you think's in that?" Angel asked, discreetly taking off his hat and trying to hide it again.

"Give it up, Angel. This is the same argument we have over tomatoes. He won't eat them unless they're on pizza or as spaghetti sauce," Buffy said, grabbing the hat and shoving it back on Angel's head.

"How does he escape wearing a hat?" Angel gestured at Giles.

"I sadly do not have a stubborn girlfriend intent on making me look foolish," Giles retorted and Angel grimaced.

Connor took a thumbprint, as well. "Party time?"

"You said it, baby," Faith grabbed his arm and started hauling him toward the door.

"The first person to take a picture of me with the hat dies," Angel said.

"Now that sounds like a challenge," Spike says, grinning cheerfully until Cordy elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hush, Grinch," Buffy said, shoving him after his son. "Get moving. Wes, Lorne, and Gunn are already waiting for us."

The group came back much later, half looped on nog and rum punch. Rosemary helped them drag over the insane amount of gifts to put under the tree while Spike went back to his place across the large Watchers' compound to retrieve the cats. Buffy surveyed the mountain of gifts, shaking her head.

"How am I getting this all back to England?"

Angel slid an arm around her. "I was hoping maybe that you might think about staying here," he whispered. He pressed a finger to her lips. "Don't answer now. Just think about it. The school could use you here, use Xander, Willow, and Giles, too. And Connor would do good with a city like this to hunt in. I know he's been out patrolling with you a lot lately. Just think about it, sleep on it."

"I don't have to," she whispered back. "I can't speak for the others, but I would love to come back here."

Angel smiled, hugging her tight. "We'll talk to the others later."

"Good idea because I think I had a little too much punch." She grinned at him, indeed having a somewhat glazed look to her eyes.

Angel scooped her up, carrying her upstairs to hoots and outcries from the others.

Spike put the cat carriers down. "These things were supposed to be sleeping with them tonight."

Wes smiled. "They can stay in my room."

"To hell with that. Those cats have tormented me for days. It's Peaches' turn," Spike grumbled. "Let me get their crap boxes and me and Cordy are out of here."

"Now there's a Christmas sentiment for us," Faith said wryly.

Spike snorted and headed out the door. He came back quickly and muscled cats and boxes upstairs. Everyone could hear Buffy's scream of shock; Angel's bellow for Spike to get out and Spike's retort of 'think I bloody wanted to see that?'

"Hearing that...time for another drink," Xander said, shuddering.

"I think turning in would be a good idea for all of us. Morning is going to come quick enough and then..." Giles gestured to the gifts.

"Good point. And we still have to print out the digital pictures of Angel taping the mistletoe to his ass." Faith grinned wickedly.

"I'm just as glad Spike passed on the invite to kiss it. I don't need more years tacked onto my therapy." Connor smirked.

Laughing, Faith dragged him upstairs.


	4. Holidays with the Family

CHAPTER FOUR

Angel woke up, feeling something warm and soft on his face and a comforting weight lower down just above his crotch. He reached up to pet what he assumed was Buffy's hair across his face only to feel a spine and a tail. "Buffy," he mumbled. "There's a cat on my face."

"I know. Hold still a second longer," she replied. "There's one on your...um, uh, too."

He contemplated the indignity of it all then realized if Buffy wasn't helping him there was only one thing she could be doing. "Are you taking pictures?"

She giggled. "Yes."

Angel plucked the Norwegian cat off his face and set it on the bed then shooed the Rex off his lap. "How did they even get on the bed?"

"They're cats, Angel. They get everywhere," Buffy said, cradling the digital camera, seeing his disgruntled expression.

"Why did you let it sleep on my face?" Angel brushed cat hairs off his cheeks.

"It was funnier that way." She grinned.

"Ha, ha." He got up out of bed. "Do I get my morning kiss?"

"Are you kidding? You had a cat on your face. Think I want those lips near me?" Buffy's grin went wicked.

"I see." The devil gleamed out of Angel's eyes. "I think someone owes me that kiss anyhow."

Angel charged her. Buffy squealed and led him on a merry chase through the house. She darted into the kitchen where everyone was already sitting down to a big breakfast of pancakes and fruit. Willow was doing her best to coax Sorcha to eat so she could go open her presents. Sorcha had no interest in food, her eyes fixed on the door to the living room.

"Incriminating pictures," Buffy announced as Angel caught her. She tossed the camera to Connor who had to hand off to Faith before Angel got it. It passed to Giles, Wes, and then Xander before he pulled out the memory stick to keep it out of Angel's hands. The stick eventually ended up in Faith's bra.

"Oh the heck with this." Angel grabbed Buffy. "If I can't get the pictures back, I can at least have this." He gave her a big sloppy kiss.

Buffy squealed, writhing in his hands. "I think there's fur in my mouth now," she whispered.

"Now you know how I feel," Angel replied. "I think I have it in my sinuses."

"Oh, you do not. You don't even breathe so how would it get there?" She pushed him playfully.

"I wanna go now," Sorcha announced, looking at the door to the living room.

"You have to be patient, Sorcha," Connor said. "Not everyone is done eating yet. Aunt Buffy hasn't even started."

"Hurry," Sorcha implored, bouncing hard in her booster seat.

"You heard her, Aunt Buffy." Cordy pushed a plate of pancakes into Buffy's hands.

Buffy wolfed down the pancakes and indicated for them to get started on the gifting opening without her. She heard the excitement of her niece tearing through the paper and boxes. Buffy wished Dawn could be here to see her daughter.

Angel, seeming to sense her emotions, kissed her. "I'm sure Dawn's here with us."

Buffy fought back tears. "Thanks." She tossed her hair, getting a handle of her emotions. "We'd better get in there before Sorcha gets them all open and broken before we even see them."

Grinning, Angel gave her his arm and they headed into the living room with everyone else.

"Tad and Leap!" Sorcha squealed happily, holding up the LeapPad learning books 'Santa' had brought her. She modeled them for Xander and his camcorder.

"That's great, baby," Connor said. "Santa must have thought you were a really good little girl."

Sorcha abandoned the books and pointed to a gift still under the tree where Giles and Wesley were parceling them out. She took the box to her father. "Seanair and Aunt Buffy said Santa need help for you."

"Did you help Santa pick me out a gift?" Connor smiled at his child as he accepted the gift.

"Open!" She insisted.

Connor slowly started peeling one edge open and she tapped her foot impatiently. "Want to help me?"

Sorcha shredded the wrapping in a matter of seconds. Connor opened the box and took out a set of throwing knives. His eyes widened. "Ooo, Santa likes me, too. How could he not which such a good look helper?"

A huge smiled broke out across Sorcha's pale face. "Daddy likes?"

"He likes a lot," Connor said and passed the set to Angel to put up out of the range of little fingers. "Thank you very much."

"I think there's a few more presents here for you, Sorcha," Giles said, shoving a big box her way.

While she gleefully tore the wrapping off a castle playground, Angel snuck out to fetch the cats from his room. Buffy went with him. They came back with Steren and Sunniva, each cat looking less than dignified with the bows tied around their necks.

"Sorcha, look what Santa left with me and Aunt Buffy," Angel said, getting on his knees with Sunniva.

Sorcha's blue eyes widened. "Kitties!"

She went to bound across the room but Connor caught her. "Softly now, Sorcha. Don't scare the kitties."

Sorcha went more slowly and looked with huge eyes at the cats. Buffy took her hand and gently stroked it along Steren's wavy fur.

"Pet them like this," Buffy instructed.

"Pretty kitties." Sorcha pet Steren then Sunniva before thrusting out her hands. "Hold!"

Buffy gave her Steren. Sorcha hugged the cat then set it down, arms wide out advancing on Sunniva. She hugged the furry animal tight.

"Not so tight, sweetie. You don't want to hurt the kitties," Buffy said as Steren climbed up and sat on Angel's head, proudly surveying her new kingdom and claiming her favorite 'cat tree.' Angel's eyes canted up, an aggravated look on his face.

"Nice hat, Angel," Faith laughed, opening the gift f Connor gave her.

"Buffy...." Angel grumbled.

"I think the cat likes you." Buffy kissed him and Steren leapt free. The cat raced through the torn pile of paper and started romping. Sunniva tore after her and Sorcha ran after them both, giggling wildly.

"That scrawny cat's weird," Spike said, opening a gift-wrapped carton of cigarettes from Faith.

"I still think it looks like Connor," Buffy said, watching Steren batting around a ball.

"It does not," Connor said, his eyes mere blue slits.

"I think it looks like Spike," Angel said, a smile spreading across his face. "All skinny, and hollowed cheeked."

"Happy Christmas to you, too, Peaches." Spike gave him the two-fingered salute.

"Be nice." Buffy leveled a finger at him. "What did Santa get you, Faith?"

"A really pretty cross." Faith held up the silver Celtic cross. "Can't wait to burn it into a vampire."

"Let me see." Angel peered closely at it. "Oh, I don't believe this." He went over and handed Buffy her gift.

She opened it and pulled out an identical cross.

"I swear we did not go out together and buy these," Angel said, distressed.

Buffy put hers on, laughing. "No, you two are just so much alike." She kissed him. "Thank you. It's beautiful. Do you boys think you can watch Sorcha? Us girls need to get started on the big holiday feast."

"Oh sure, give us the tough work." Spike grinned.

Buffy just beamed, not all sure cooking was the easy work. She snagged Faith and Willow and headed for the kitchen.

"I'm sure you big bad vampires are no match for one little girl but try anyhow." Cordy patted him on his head. She sauntered off, joining the rest of the ladies in the kitchen.

"I think the vampires don't stand a chance." Xander smirked and Spike flipped him off.

"Giles, I know Buffy's going to talk to you about this but I've asked her to join us here in L.A. and I know she wants to. I was thinking you, Willow, and Xander could come as well and work out of the L.A. branch. Wes and I talked about it already. And Connor, I'm sure we'll be able to find things for you to do and still be sure you get the help you need. That is of course, if you want to come live with me, Connor. If you don't..." Angel swallowed hard, not even wanting to think about it. He had been like ice to his family ever since Dawn died and Connor had been committed. Angel knew he probably needed therapy as much as his child did and they were only now beginning to rebuild their relationship. "I'll understand.

Connor looked at him in surprise. "Are you sure you want us here?"

Angel knew it was a fair question even though it hurt. He had ignored his son for three years. He caught Connor's chin, tipping his face up. "It's all I ever wanted even if I was too broken to say it before."

Connor smiled, looking like he was fighting back tears. "I'd like to stay here. There's a school with really young Slayers here, too, isn't there?"

"Yes," Wes said. "Sorcha will have plenty of company. It would make an excellent environment for her."

"I don't expect anyone to make any decisions now," Angel said, dodging Sunniva only to Steren leap on his shoulder. Angel shooed the cat off. "I'm just putting the idea out there."

"I think it's a good one. After the holidays, we can discuss all the ramifications," Giles said. "But right now one of you might want to..." He pointed to where Sorcha was chasing the cats up the tree.

Connor managed to get his daughter before the tree took a direct hit. She giggled and squirmed free of him to go jump on Uncle Spike. Angel surveyed the scene, a feeling a deep contentment settling over him. They'd all be moving to L.A. with him. It would be like old times, only better. He couldn't have asked for anything more precious for the holidays. This was the family he had always wanted, a little crazy perhaps but he didn't want it any other way.

Author's Note if you want to look at the cats head here:  
Sunniva -

Steren (colored like the dark one) 


End file.
